RWBY Encounters
by Bloodgrim9732
Summary: This is RWBY re-told as imagined by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

One average day in the city, the White Fang - which was an evil gang - walked into a dust shop.

A strange man walked in, "Give us all of your power dust". The man running the shop refused. All of a sudden the people behind the strange man lifted their guns. The strange man's name was Roman. He told his henchman in the White Fang to search if anybody was in the shop. One of the henchman went to the dust potions area. There was a girl with red hair and a red skirt. She had fat headphones that completely covered her ears. The henchman lifted his gun at her ready to fire. The girl's name was Ruby. She quickly smiled and aquiped a big scythe. KAPOW! Ruby hit the henchman in the stomach. He went flying into glass. SMASH! The glass shattered.

"What was that?"shouted Roman. "Everybody attack her.''

"Really." sighed Ruby, "more bad guys. Heyah" shouted Ruby as she attacked the bad guys. She knocked out all of the White Fang members. All of a sudden Roman fired his gun at Ruby but he missed. He ran out of the shop and jumped into a helicopter.

Ruby quickly turned her scythe into a sniper rifle and immediately started shooting. She climbed up to the top of the nearest building and equipped a pack of electrical bullets. A woman who could shoot fire out of her hands, shot flames at Ruby. Ruby was about to be killed because her aura had run out. But out of nowhere she was saved by a young woman. When Ruby opened her eyes there was a huge purple shield around her. The young woman teleported Ruby back to the base.

Ruby was fast asleep when a old voice woke her from her slumber. There was a old man with round glasses, a dark green coat, white skin, and pure white hair that it looked like snow.

Ruby recognised the face of the man, "ARE YOU PROFESSOR ozpin !" yelled Ruby not realizing that she made a big chunk of the ceiling come out.

Ozpin started to speak, "You shouldn't go and randomly attack the White Fang unless you're a huntress!" He yelled. "It's also illegal to use your sythe that can turn into a sniper rifle in public."

The young woman appeared in the base and said, "Where did you even get that weapon?"

Ruby replied, "I got it from my uncle Crow's weapon shop. I've always wanted to be a huntress."

Ozpin said, "Hmm do you want to join my school for huntresses?"

"I would love to," Ruby blurted out!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Yay! It's my first time going to - mmm!" Ruby was muffled. "Who did that!?"

"It's just me sis," said a girl with a sassy voice.

Ruby turned around and yelled out "Yang!" Yang was Ruby's older sister.

"What are you doing here? You're too young to be a huntress."

"Well professor ozpin let me," Ruby teased her.

Without warning the speaker on the plane said, "Everybody we're approaching Beacon Academy for people who want to be a huntress." Suddenly the plane landed. Ruby hopped off the plane and passed a boy who was vomiting. Ruby asked if he was okay.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said in a sick voice.

"So what's your name?" asked Ruby in a shy voice.

"My name is Jaune."

"Okay Jaune I have to go catch up to my sister." Ruby ran up to Yang. "So do you have any friends?" asked Ruby.

"Uh actually my friends are here now. See you later," Yang said in a rush.

All of a sudden Ruby ran into someone with a huge Crash!

"Watch where you're going," said a young girl who looked grumpy.

"I'm sorry. It was an accident."

"Well maybe next time look where you're going."

"Um, just wondering what's your name?"

"My name is Weiss," said the girl. All of a sudden Weiss just started to continue yelling at Ruby.

A tall girl walked up to Weiss and said, "Back off ice queen, she said it was an accident." Finally Weiss walked off in a hurry. Ruby turned around to say thank you, but the tall girl was gone. Ruby walked into the school a little nervous.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She walked inside the main hall. The main hall was filled with people, so she knew that she was in the right place.

Professor Ozpin walked onto the stage and said, "Today you will be going into the forbidden forest. There is a special temple there. The first three people you see will be on your team for the rest of the time you will be here." Later that day, at night, everybody was camping out in the hall sleeping, reading, joking around, and some admiring things. Yang walked up to Ruby and asked her about her day.

"IT WAS TERRIBLE!"exclaimed Ruby.

"Geez I was just asking."said Yang a bit hurt.

"Well first I met a boy - "said Ruby

"Do you like him?"interrupted Yang

"Don't interrupt!"said Ruby in a cranky tone.

"Okay"sighed Yang.

"Well then we walked around then I left him and then ran into a fussy girl." Ruby started to speak really fast in frustration. "But then This tall girl stood up for me and told the fussy girl off. The fussy girl's name was Weiss."

"Did you say thank you?"

"No because when I was going to, she was gone,"sighed Ruby. Then Ruby looked around and saw the girl she was just talking about. Ruby went to say thank you when out of nowhere spiderman came smashing through the wall.

He then said, "Hi everybody! Just fighting rhino but this woman is helping him so get geared up ready to fight." Suddenly beacon set on fire with flaming bursts covering it entirely. Everybody then ran out in their battling gear ready to fight.

But before they could do anything a girl named Nora yelled, "BEFORE WE BATTLE I MUST FART! PPPPPPPPP," went Nora's fart.

Spiderman whispered to Ruby, "Does that girl have a screw loose or something?"


End file.
